¡Internado Inazuma!
by Yuko-96
Summary: Raimon se a convertido en un internado, donde antiguos integrantes del FFI serán profesores. Sus hijos estudiaran ahí, donde ciertos acontecimientos harán de sus vidas un lío. (Fic hecho por Nao-chan16 y yo)
1. Chapter 1

**Yuko: Holas Holas primero que todo... ¡bajen las armas, prometo actualizar! y segundo... ella también me quiere matar ¬¬**

**Naomi: Siempre mi querida Yuko-neechan~ (?**

**Yuko: Pero dejando de lado el hecho de que nos queremos matar entre nosotras, les presentamos nuestro querido y hermoso fic juntas (?**

**Naomi: Hecho totalmente en un intento de matarlos a todos de la risa(?)**

**Yuko: Si no lo logramos tendremos depresión y comeremos helado por una semana u.u y si lo logramos... ¡no nos demanden!**

**Naomi: De hecho si lo logramos o no terminaríamos comiendo helado igual~ Pero eso no es lo que importa ahora **

**Yuko: Exacto~ mejor ya dejemos que lean tranquilos **

**Naomi: Así que mi esclava -tose- Digo Yuko hará el disclaimer~**

**Yuko: Arreglaremos cuentas después de esto ¬¬ babosa... ¡dilo tú!**

**Naomi: Ehem..¡Que yo no lo haré! ¡Hazlo tú! -sacando su motosierra-**

**Yuko: ¡Tampoco lo haré! - sacando una metralleta - **

**Nagumo: Chicas tranquilas... que yo lo hago - sonrisa mata fans girls -**

**Naomi: ¡Tú vete al carajo! -golpeándolo hasta otro continente(?)-**

**Endou: Entonces yo lo hago~**

**Yuko: ¡Jamás quien sabe que dirás! - lo golpea enviándolo junto a Nagumo - **

**Midorikawa: ¡Yo lo digo!**

**Naomi: Siiiiiiiiii~~ -lo apapacha(?)-**

**Yuko: Mala idea tener a Midorikawa aquí -.-**

**Naomi: ¡Que no! QwQ**

**Yuko: ¡Al carajo! Los personajes de inazuma eleven/GO/CS no nos pertenecen, le pertenecen a Level-5**

**Naomi: Yo gano~ Bueno disfruten el prólogo más grande de este planeta :3**

* * *

En una hermosa casa ubicada en Hokkaido, una familia guardaba todas sus cosas, al parecer iba a ver una mudanza, un hombre de cabello plateado, se encargaba de indicarles a los trabajadores de la agencia de mudanzas donde estaban las cajas, mientras una mujer de cabello castaño oscuro rizado y largo, tez blanca y ojos verdes, caminaba por los pasillos del segundo piso.

-¡Shizuka! ¡¿Dónde estás?! Ya nos vamos- La mujer se detuvo en una habitación, trato de abrir la puerta, pero no pudo, estaba cerrada.- Hija, ábreme, ya nos debemos ir- La castaña no recibió respuesta alguna, así que decidió ir a donde se encontraba el hombre peli plata.

-¿Qué sucede Yuko?- Pregunto el hombre al ver a la preocupada mujer que venía hacia él.

-Shirou, Shizuka está en su habitación encerrada, no quiere salir-

-Oh no, esa niña, el camión ya se fue, ahora debemos irnos nosotros-

-Sí, pero ni siquiera me contesta, ¿qué haremos?-

-No te preocupes, iré yo a hablar con ella- Dicho eso el hombre le dio un beso en la frente a su esposa y se dirigió a aquella habitación, ahí golpeo suavemente la puerta.- Shizuka, vamos ábreme y conversemos ¿Qué te parece?- Pero nada, no obtenía respuesta alguna.- Al carajo la privacidad de los hijos- De su bolsillo saco una llave y abrió la puerta, al entrar ve a una chica de cabellos plateados y rizados amarrados en dos coletas, tez blanca y ojos con la forma de Fubuki pero de color verdes; la cual estaba tirada en el piso.- ¿Qué haces en el piso?

-Me robaron la cama- Contesto sin ninguna emoción la chica.

-Es cierto, en estos momentos está viajando a la ciudad de Inazuma, lo cual nosotros también deberíamos estar haciendo-

-Sean felices y váyanse-

-No te dejaremos-

-Entonces no se quejen-

-Vamos Shizuka, debemos irnos-

-Ya les dije, váyanse, comiencen una nueva vida como pareja, tengas hijos y olvídense de mí-

-Bueno, haremos eso, adiós, recuerda que esta casa la compraron y en unos días vienen los nuevos dueños… ¡hasta la vista!- Dicho eso Fubuki salio de la habitación, dejando a la adolescente sola y sorprendida.

-Un momento… ¡vuelve aquí padre desnaturalizado! ¡De mamá me lo esperaba, pero de ti no!- Se levantó y corrió tras el adulto.

-¡Digamos que tantos años ya me contagio!- Grito Shirou para luego comenzar a correr.

-¡Me da igual, no me pueden abandonar o los demando!-

-¡Hace muchos años que dices eso, y aun no nos ha llegado la demanda!-

-¡Pero esta vez sí lo hare!- Fubuki no dijo nada, su plan había funcionado, conocía a su hija como la palma de su mano; sabía que si decía eso ella lo perseguiría, y había resultado, en estos momentos se encontraban en el primer piso, camino a la puerta principal la cual estaba abierta, el mayor salio de la casa seguido de la chica, la mujer se encargó de cerrar la puerta; el peli plateado se subió rápidamente al auto, seguido de la muchacha.

-¡Vamos Yuko conduce!- Grito el hombre mientras era golpeado por su hija.

-¡Si, yo conduzco!- Exclamo alegremente la oji verde.

-Olvídalo, mejor lo hago yo- Y en un rápido movimiento el mayor de los Fubuki le puso seguro a las puertas y se cambió al lugar del piloto.- Lo siento, necesitamos llegar vivos

-Ya te dije que aquella vez ese tipo se me atravesó- Dijo Yuko mientras subía al asiento del copiloto.

-Y por eso no tuviste más remedio que pasarle el auto por arriba ¿verdad?-

-Exacto- Canturrio la mujer, mientras Fubuki encendió el vehículo y así comenzaba el viaje, la adolescente miraba el camino que iba aquedando atrás, su vida era la que quedaba atrás.

-¡No Juanito mi amor!- Grito Shizuka mientras lloraba a cascaditas.

-¡¿Quién es Juanito?!- Pregunto fastidiado el albino.

-Ni idea, solo quería ser melodramática- Contesto mientras se acomodaba en el asiento y a Fubuki le dio un tic en el ojo.

-Ya calma los dos, son unos inmaduros- Bufo la mujer mientras ambos la miraron indignados.

-Si mamá, como si tu fueras tan madura, aun no sé cómo sobreviví a tus cuidados-

-¡Niña malcriada!-

-¡Tú me criaste!-

-¡Ahora resulta que yo tengo toda la culpa ¿no?!-

-¡Exacto!-

-Chicas tranquilas, por primeras en la vida quiero un viaje relajado- Trato de calmarlas el albino.

-¡Jamás!- Le gritaron ambas más enojadas, mientras el hombre solo se encogía de hombros.

-Ja! No entiendo para que vamos a esa ciudad, nunca me gusto, además de que me llevan a un reformatorio- Bufó aún más enojada la Fubuki.

-Cariño, no es un reformatorio, es un internado, además es la secundaria Raimon- Le contesto el oji gris.- Tú madre y yo nos conocimos ahí

-¿No se habían conocido cuando ella te ofreció de sacrificio a una serpiente?-

-Bueno, esa fue la primera vez que nos vimos, pero nos conocimos bien en Raimon-

-Que aburrido, ya no quiero escuchar esas cosas-

-No digas eso, harás sentir mal a tu madre esas son cosas importantes para nosotros-

-No creo que la haga sentir mal, ella está más aburrida que yo- Fubuki miro a su esposa y la pudo ver mirando por la ventana y con una cara de aburrimiento que no podía con ella, él solo suspiro ante eso y así se fueron todo el camino en silencio, hasta que…

-¡Ya se!- Exclamo la castaña.

-¿Qué sucede cariño?- Pregunto el albino.

-¡Me ofreceré de psicóloga en Raimon!-

-¡¿QUÉ?!- Gritaron más que sorprendidos padre e hija.

-¿Dije algo malo?-

-Yuko, para que tú seas psicóloga tendrías que…- Trato de decir el hombre pero fue interrumpido.

-Ir con un psiquiatra primero, luego que te manden al manicomio, dejar que tía Naomi mate a tus gallinas y finalmente… ni idea, ni con esa te dejarían- Dijo despreocupadamente la chica, a Yuko solo le salio una venita en la sien; pero conto hasta diez y le dio un golpe en el brazo a su marido.

-Auch ¿y yo que hice?-

-Engendraste a eso- Dijo la mujer mientras apuntaba a la adolescente.

-No me ofendes madre-

-Da igual, ahora no quiero que ninguno hable hasta que lleguemos- Sentencio la oji verde y así continuaron su viaje en silencio, ya que sabían que si alguno hablaba iba a ser lanzado del auto en marcha.

-¡Me aburro!- Grito exasperada la joven, después de pasar casi dos horas en silencio.

-Yo igual, pero creo que ya estamos por llegar- Dijo su madre.

-Sí, ya hemos llegado- Contesto el ex defensa de Inazuma Japan, se estaciono frente a una gran y hermosa casa, todos se bajaron y entraron, dentro vieron todas las cajas que habían dejado los trabajadores de la agencia de mudanzas, eran muchas pero muchas cajas.- Bien, es hora de ordenar

-Si, por desgracias debemos hacerlo-

-Sí, deben hacerlo, así que yo…. ¡Me voy!- Dicho eso Shizuka se fue corriendo a la puerta.

-¡Vuelve aquí pequeña!- Grito furiosa la peli castaña.

-¡No te vayas a encontrar con un extraterrestre!- Le dijo divertido su padre, a lo que Yuko lo fulmino con la mirada.

La muchacha camino por las calles de la ciudad, le parecía extraña, llevaba años sin venir, la última vez fue cuando ella tenía 6 años, y lo único que recordaba eran las torturas que le hacía a un hombre semi calvo; continuo con su caminata, no tenía idea de dónde ir, pero necesitaba escaparse no quería ordenar, vago por las calles de la ciudad hasta que se dio cuenta de un detalle.

-¡DEMONIOS ME PERDÍ!-

* * *

En un lugar algo alejado de la Ciudad Inazuma, precisamente en una casa algo grande que las de costumbre, un chico de cabello pistacho y penetrantes ojos color verde esmeralda giraba de un lado a otro en la sala de su hogar.

-Se podría saber... ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo? –preguntó una mujer de cabello castaño liso y con varias mechas morado oscuro, ojos color verde esmeralda y piel pálida como papel, apuntando al muchacho con un palito.

-Giro en el suelo...-contestó sin ánimo alguno el chico, su madre frunció levemente el ceño.

-¡Ryuuji! –exclamó ella mientras el otro hacía una mueca. –Bah..¡¿Dónde se ha metido tu padre?! ¡RYUUJI!

-Está en la cocina mamá...Seguramente encerrado en el congelador...-dijo volviendo a girar.

-Todavía no sé a cuál de los dos mataré primero ni con qué arma...-susurró la castaña apuntando a la cocina con el palito y al mismo tiempo avanzando hasta ésta. Hubo un silencio bastante largo hasta que...

-¿Papá? –susurró el menor a una mesa que tenía un curioso candado adornando su parte posterior.

-¿Ya se ha ido?

-Sí, está en la cocina...O se fugó a la casa de la Tia Hoshiri, no entiendo porque le encanta colarse por la ventana de su habitación...

-Es que...Tu madre es especial~ -de la nada, la mesa comenzó a moverse bruscamente, cuando de pronto se escuchó un seco golpe. –Auch...Niño, ¡se suponía que debías quitar el candado de la estúpida mesa!

-Estúpido es una mala palabra...-susurró frunciendo el ceño.

-Hiroshi...-dijo en un tono de advertencia la mesa(?) a lo que el chico respondió parándose con desgano y abriéndola con una pequeña llave.

-¡Nunca más uso esta mesa para esconderme! –exclamó un hombre peli-verde estirándose estrepitosamente, se giró un poco y vio a su hijo leyendo una revista, una gotita resbaló por su sien.

-Todavía no entiendo porque te escondes ahí, ni tampoco porque te comes el helado de menta de mamá...Sabes que es su favorito...

-¡Era del único que quedaba! Además no creo que sea solo eso...Debe estar estresada...mañana es lunes...

-Cierto...Mañana es el día en que me abandonarán en ese internado...-dijo indiferente el adolecente para luego pasar a soltar la revista, tirarse en el piso y comenzar a llorar a cascaditas. -¡¿Por qué no me quieren?! ¡¿Es porque dije que mamá cocinaba mal?! ¡Ya les dije que lo sentía! Tampoco es que cocine tan bien que digamos...-susurró- ¡PERO DE IGUAL MANERA ELLA COMENZÓ A LANZARME GALLINAS SIN PIEDAD ALGUNA!

-...¡Ya te dije que lo sentía!...–se hoyó una voz femenina a lo lejos que quedó resonando en la habitación por unos momentos.

-Okey...-dijo Midorikawa mirando a todos lados- Bah...Hijo sabes perfectamente que no es por eso, además tu madre y yo estaremos de profesores ahí, no tienes por qué preocuparte~

-¡WAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! –gritó el chico corriendo en círculos alrededor del mayor. -¡Esto era lo único que me faltaba! ¡Yo en un internado siendo constantemente stalkeado por ti y por mi madre! ¿Es que no quieren que crezca, tenga novia, una familia y sea feliz?

-Pues yo sí pero...tu madre...Ehm...Tu madre te quiere mucho hijo~

-Moriré...-suspiró rendido Hiroshi y se dirigió a la ventana más cercana que encontró. –Saldré un momento...No entiendo porque no me inscribieron en el Instituto Alien como a Sora...-informó refunfuñando y saltó hacia el otro lado.

-¡¿QUÉ RAYOS HACES EN MI HABITACIÓN?! –se escuchó un grito feroz desde afuera perteneciente a un chico de cabellos rojos, despeinado, de ojos azules y piel pálida.

-¡ESTÚPIDAS VENTANAS! ¡Y TAMPOCO TE ENOJES ASÍ SORA! ¡PERDÓNAME LA VIDA HOMBRE! ¡PERDÓNAME LA VIDA!

-¡TAMPOCO TE PONGAS GRAVE QUE ES TÚ CULPA HACER LO MISMO QUE HACE LA TIA NAOMI!

Midorikawa escuchaba toda la discusión con una gotita imaginando como los dos niños empezaban a golpearse hasta el punto de que a Sora se le ocurriera lanzarlo ventana abajo.

-¿Eh? ¡¿QUE HACES AQUÍ NAOMI?!

-Entrar por tu ventana, sabes que es divertido Hoshiri-chan~

-¡A TU CASA MUJER, A TU CASA!

-¡JAMÁS! ¡HIRO-KUN QUIERE QUE ME QUEDE! ¿VERDAD?

-He-Hey...A mi no me metan...

-¡NO SIRVES! –y así fue empujado por ambas mujeres fuera de la habitación.

-¡SAL DE MI HABITACION!

-¡SAL DE MI CASA!

-¡ES MI CASA!

-¡ME PERTENECE POR DERECHO!

-¡¿CUAL DERECHO?!

-¡EL DERECHO DE PRIMA Y MEJOR AMIGA!

-¡YO NO ENTRO A TU CASA POR LA VENTANA!

-¡PUES YO SI!

-¡AAAAH! ¡AL CARAJO! ¡TE VAS DE AQUI! –gritó rendida la mujer de cabello negro tirando a la chica de la ventana.

-¡WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!...Huuummm... ¡Vivan los primeros pisos! –exclamó la castaña haciendo una pose victoriosa y volviendo a entrar por la ventana del pasillo. –Hola Hiro-kun~

-No, ¿Sabes qué? ¡HOY MISMO NOS MUDAMOS HIROTO, HOY MISMO NOS MUDAMOS!

-¿Y por qué?

-¡SAL DE MI CASA NAOMI!

-Buena razón Hoshiri-chan~

-¡SALEEEE! –exclamó por último y la tomó del cuello de la chaqueta y la dejó tirada en la entrada cual perro abandonado. La mujer comenzó a llorar a cascaditas cuando notó que su hijo estaba a su lado en las mismas condiciones.

-No quieres ir al internado, ¿verdad? –preguntó ella con una tierna sonrisa, el menor se la devolvió.

-No es eso...Es que no quiero que ustedes enseñen ahí~ -contestó sonriendo inocentemente, un aura asesina rodeó a la castaña.

-¡SAL DE AQUÍ CHIQUILLO INSOLENTE! –le gritó y lo lanzó hasta adentro de su casa, donde Midorikawa estaba con una cámara grabando todo lo que sucedía.

-Más te vale soltar esa cámara o yo mismo llamo a mamá, ¿Bien? –advirtió el oji-esmeralda saliendo nuevamente. –Y creo que no es necesario que diga que saldré, ¡pero esta vez por la puerta para que los histéricos no reclamen!

-¡CALLATE! –gritó Sora nuevamente.

-Bueno, bueno...-accedió el hombre apagando la cámara. –Y recuerda, si ves a una chica linda no olvides el monólogo de extraterrestre, ¡eso siempre sirve! –aconsejó el oji-carbón. Rato después se podía ver al mismo hombre en el suelo, con los ojos desorbitados y un gran chichón en la cabeza, mientras a su lado sentada en un sillón limándose las uñas estaba Naomi sonriendo sospechosamente.

-Baboso...

Así, el chico peli-verde comenzó a recorrer la ciudad, aunque viviera algo alejado de ella la conocía como la palma de su mano, después de todo vivía ahí desde que nació prácticamente.

El barrio donde el ''habitaba'' era mejor conocido como el ''Barrio de los Aliens'' ya que la mayoría de los chicos del plan Aliea vivían ahí, él mismo seguía preguntándose porque no lo enviaban al Instituto Alien, después de todo la dichosa secundaria quedaba al frente de su casa y sus padres querían llevarlo a un estúpido internado que quedaba al otro lado de la ciudad, mientras que ellos trabajarían ahí solo para stalkearlo. Maravilloso, simplemente maravilloso...

Todavía sumido un sus pensamientos el oji-esmeralda se dio cuenta de que estuvo todo el tiempo caminando en círculos, miró hacia el frente y se encontró con la figura de una chica peli-plata mirando casi desesperada hacia todos lados, se acercó un poco a ella, le tocó el hombro para que le prestara atención y fue recibido con una llave que lo dejó tirado en el suelo con ella encima.

-Tú identifícate- Ordeno la peli plateada.

-Em..Etto...¿Soy un extraterrestre de un planeta lejano llamado Alien? -contestó dudoso el peli-verde.

-¿Extraterrestre? ¡Mentira! ¡Eres un violador! ¡Pero ni te creas que me dejare violar así de fácil, primero te violo yo a ti!- Le grito asustada la chica.

-¿Qu-Qué? ¡Yo no quiero violarte! ¡E-Estúpido monólogo de Alíen! -exclamó él tratando de quitarla de encima.

-¿A no? lo siento - Dijo levantándose.- ¿Entonces por qué te acercaste a mi, alíen?- Le pregunto la oji verde con una mirada acusadora.

-Porque estabas sola, mirando hacia otro lado y...Olvídalo, ahora si sueno como violador~ -suspiró levantándose y quitándose la tierra de la ropa. -¿Quién eres?

-Exacto,y hasta pareces uno... soy la chica de las nieves y tú eres un alíen ¿no es así?- Pregunto divertida y entre risillas.

-¡No parezco uno! -refunfuñó haciendo puchero. -...Soy el mensajero de mi galaxia~ Aunque de hecho me refería a tu nombre, te me haces conocida...

-¿Seguro que si te digo mi nombre no me buscaras después para violarme?- Dijo en tono de burla.

-¿Y segura de que si yo te digo el mío no me llevarás a tu cueva y me violarás? -preguntó con el mismo tono.

-Lo más probable es que si lo haga- Dijo con una inocente sonrisa en su rostro.- Soy Shizuka Fubuki y el tuyo es...

-¿Shizuka? Shizuka..Huummm...-susurró rascándose el mentón. -Mi nombre es Hiroshi Midorikawa~

-Sí, Shizuka, tu nombre... tengo la sensación de haberlo escuchado antes, pero no lo recuerdo- Dijo mientras se ponía un dedo en los labios.

-Si… Yo también, ¿Nos conocemos?

-Ni idea, no lo recuerdo... pero... un momento... ¡¿tienes hora?!-

-Em… Claro...-dijo mirando su reloj. -19:56

-¡Demonios! ¡Moriré! ¡Es muy tarde! ¡Estoy perdida, no sé donde vivo! ¡Ahora sí que me dejaran en ese reformatorio de por vida!- Exclamo mientras lloraba desesperada a cascaditas.

-¡Hey, hey! ¡Cálmate! Ehm… Esto...Acompáñame a mi casa, quizás el extraterrestre padre pueda resolver esto...-dijo tomándole de la mano.

-¿Extraterrestre padre? etto... está bien... te acompaño- Al tal acto la chica se sonrojo un poco.

Y sin soltarle la mano ambos se dirigieron hasta la casa del chico donde dos adultos les estaban esperando en la entrada de la casa. Al ver a los adultos la chica se escondió detrás de él muy avergonzada, lo miro de reojo pero no le dijo nada, solo esperaba atentamente a que él hablara.

-¿El monólogo de Alíen funcionó? -preguntó el hombre con estrellitas en los ojos. -¡Funcionó! ¡Funcionó! ¡JA! -exclamó saltando alrededor de su mujer.

-Oye... ¿Es normal que haga eso? da miedo... digo sin ofender- Pregunto Shizuka aun escondida tras el muchacho.

-Tan normal como nuestro cabello...-suspiró rendido el chico y siguió hablando. –Ella es Shizuka Fubuki y está perdida...Y no, el monólogo del Alíen no sirvió...

-Hola, y no, ese monologo no funciono, al contrario pensé que era un violador- Dijo la chica con una tierna sonrisa.

-¿Fubuki? -preguntaron ambos adultos al unísono. -¿Eres la hija de Shirou y Yuko?

-Exacto~ soy hija de Shirou y de Yuko por desgracia...- Esto último lo susurro.- ¿los conocen?

-Eran nuestros amigos en la FFI -dijo el peli-verde.

-Pero espera... Niña, ¡¿Cómo no me vas a conocer?! Soy tu tía Naomi~ -dijo sonriendo la castaña.

-¿Tía Naomi? mmm... un momento... ¡usted es la que hacia explotar las gallinas de mi madre!- Dijo con una gran sonrisa la chica.- ¡y usted es el hombre que no paraba de comer helado!

-¡Y yo soy Hiroshi! -exclamó con una sonrisa mata-chicas el menor.

-¡Ya te dije que no te recuerdo!- Le grito la chica un poco desesperada.

-¿Cómo no te vas a acordar de Hiroshi? ¡Ustedes se lo pasaban torturando a Fudou junto con Sora! -dijo la mujer mirando hacia el cielo con una sonrisa. -...Estoy vieja~

-¿Fudou? ¡El calvito!- exclamo con una gran sonrisa.- ¡ya recordé!- Grito mientras se lanzaba a abrazar a Hiroshi, pero en un mal movimiento tropezó haciendo que ambos cayeran en una posición muy comprometedora.

-Si querían que los dejáramos solos nada más bastaba con decirnos~ -dijo divertido Midorikawa con una sonrisa pícara.

-¿Puedo acriminarme con él?- Dijo la joven con una sonrisa sádica, mientras se ponía de pie.- Lo lamento... ahora que me acuerdo ¡¿me podrían ayudar a llegar a mi casa?!

-Ehm... Etto... ¿Y no vivían en Hokkaido? -preguntó Naomi sonriendo nerviosa.

-Vivíamos...- Dijo la chica cabizbaja.- nos mudamos hoy a esta ciudad, me trajeron a un reformatorio

-¿A ti también te odian? -preguntó llorando a cascaditas el chico.

-Exacto... ¿y a ti por qué? ¿Dónde te enviaran?-

-Al nuevo internado que hay en la Secundaria Raimon~ -dijo girando en círculos.

-¡A mi igual!-Dijo llorando a cascaditas.- en fin... ¿me ayudaran a regresar?

Ambos adultos se miraron entre sí y sonrieron maliciosamente mientras los menores les miraban con algo de nerviosismo, ellos sabían que tramaban algo...

* * *

**Ambas: ¡Eso es todo! ¡Dejen review y helado! e.e**

**Naomi: ¡Que no se les olvide el helado!**

**Yuko: ¡Y las opiniones del capitulo o prologo!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yuko: ¡Holas Holas! - escondida tras Naomi -**

**Naomi: Primero que todo quiero aclarar que la exagerada demora es culpa de Yuko~**

**Yuko: claro~ - fulminando a Naomi con la mirada - la culpa es de otra~**

**Naomi: Del perro y ya está~**

**Yuko: claro, culpa al perro ¬¬Uu**

**Naomi: Al perro y a ti! :D**

**Ryu: si, todo es culpa de Yuko**

**Naomi: Hahahaha, Naomi gana de nuevo bitches!~**

**Ryu: no, no ganas yo ga...no... - es noqueado por una sartén salvaje -**

**Naomi: Eso, callenlo eue~**

**Yuko: tú seras la siguiente - con la sartén en mano -**

**Naomi: Ya que...-se va a su esquinita-**

**Yuko: excelente :D aprovecha de decir el disclaimer :3**

**Naomi: Inazuma Eleven no nos pertenece, probablemente sea mío cuando Yuko se comporte como una buena madre T.T**

**Yuko: y eso quiere decir que nunca le pertenecerá**

**Naomi: Jamás...T.T**

**Yuko: exacto~ ahora vamos con el capitulo a menos que tengas una objeción... :D**

**Naomi: ¡EXIJO COMIDA! y reviews~**

* * *

Unos cuantos rayos de luz se colaban por la entreabierta cortina de aquella habitación color pistacho, dos ''pequeños'' bultos se removían incómodos dentro de la estrecha cama en la cual ambos pasaron la noche. Poco a poco uno de los bultos comenzó a quitarse las sabanas de la cara, miro a su alrededor y se dio cuenta de que no era su habitación en la que estaba. Trato de levantarse, pero algo se lo impedía, miro hacia su cintura y pudo ver un brazo ajeno rodeándola.

-... ¿Qué carajo?- Se preguntó así misma sintiendo como los colores se le subían a la cabeza mientras más observaba a quién estaba a su lado. De una sola patada en la cara hizo que su acompañante despertara.- ¡SUÉLTAME PERVERTIDO!-

- ¡¿Qué te pasa maniática desquiciada?!- Dijo el chico que estaba a su lado, quien de la patada termino en el piso.- Un momento... ¡¿Por qué me llamas pervertido?! Yo no soy ningún pervertido  
-¡¿Entonces por qué demonios me estabas abrazando?!-

- T-Tú…Yo... ¡Yo que sé! Además... ¡¿Qué haces tú en mi cama?!

-Si claro... como si no supieras... ¿olvidaste lo que hicimos anoche?- Dice la peli-plateada con una sonrisa de lado.

-¡¿EH?! ¡¿DE QUÉ ESTÁS HABLANDO?!

-De que crees que hablo, además lo haces mal

-...Mami...- Susurró él con lagrimitas en los ojos.

-Claro que lo haces mal... me dijiste que jamás habías jugado a las cartas UNO

-...Te...odio...- Y así, el pobre peli-verde terminó desmayado en el piso.

-Gracias...- Musito la chica mientras lo observa en el piso.-... ¡TÍA NAOMI! ¡HIROSHI SE MURIÓ!

-¡¿Ya lo mataste?!- Exclamó entrando estrepitosamente la mujer a la habitación.- ¿No le habrás echo creer que...-¡Niña pervertida!

-No, aún no lo mato... y ¡él es el pervertido! ¡Él me estaba abrazando! muy abajo- Esto último lo dice en un susurro y con un pequeño sonrojo en sus mejillas.

-¿Muy abajo?- preguntó la castaña con un tic en el ojo.- ¡MIDORIKAWAAAAA!

-¿Mami?- Dice con mucho miedo la chica al mirar a la mayor.

-No te preocupes...no serás tú al que mate hoy...- Dijo a rechinar de dientes la oji-esmeralda, acariciando peligrosamente un pequeño cuchillo.

-¿En-entonces?- Dice mientras toma unas sábanas y comienza a atarlas todas juntas.

-Mataré a... ¡Ryuuji-kun~!

-¿Por qué?- Ata un extremo de todas las sabanas a la cama y el resto las tira por la ventana.

-Porque... Él fue el pervertido padre que seguramente le enseñó eso a mí adorable hijito~- Susurró con una sonrisa maliciosa, tomando a la chica desde el cuello de su polera y colgándola en un perchero.

-Pe-pero- Dice mientras trata de bajarse del perchero.- ¡¿Quiero a mi mami?!

-Sabes que tu mami haría lo mismo cariño~

-¡¿Colgarme en un perchero?!- Lo piensa un poco y una gota recorre su frente.- ¡Bájeme!- Comienza a moverse desesperadamente, haciendo que el perchero poco a poco se valla rompiendo, hasta que finalmente la chica cae sobre el chico que aún estaba desmayado.

-¿Qué sucede amor?~- Preguntó melosamente el mayor de cabellos verdes, posando su vista en la posición de ambos chicos.- Esto es incómodo~

-Y doloroso- Dice la chica mientras se levanta un poco, quedando sentada sobre el chico.- neee en serio... ¿está muerto?

-¡No lo estoy!- Exclamó el oji-esmeralda sobándose la cabeza cuando se encontró con la peli-plateada sobre él y en una más comprometedora posición.- ¡QUITATE DE ENCIMA!

-¡NO LO HARÉ POR QUE TU LO DICES!- Se recuesta aún más en él.- ¡de aquí no me sacan!

-¡QU-QUITATE, ESTÁN MIS PADRES AQUÍ! -Gritó mirando incrédulo a ambos adultos, quiénes sonreían pícaramente ante tal acto.

-Me... me gritaste...- Dijo la chica sollozando, para luego levantarse y salir corriendo de la habitación.

-¡O-OE!- Dijo siguiéndola.  
-Este niño es igual a ti...Cómo lo has maleducado Idiota~ -Dijo como si nada la castaña sonriendo ladina.

Shizuka siguió corriendo hasta llegar a una ventana, paso por ella pero para su sorpresa llego a la habitación de un chico pelirrojo, exactamente en la cama donde dormía.- ¿Are? ¿Dónde estoy?

-No me vengas con esto otra vez...- Susurró aquél chico escondido debajo de las sábanas destapándose violentamente, aunque su sorpresa aumentó al notar que era una chica.- Ayer eran helados, hoy chicas... ¡¿Enserio?!

-Etto...- La chica lo miro extrañada, pero luego recordó que estaba huyendo.- Si, chicas… ahora escóndeme- Dijo mientras se metía entre las sabanas y abrazaba al chico.

-O-Oye sú-súeltame, ¡En cualquier momento pueden llegar mis padres!

-Está bien- Lo suelta y se tapa aún más con las sabanas.- Pero escóndeme que me persigue un alíen~

-¿Pa-Pá?- Pensó en voz alta el oji-azul haciendo una mueca. -¿Y me podrías decir el nombre del Alíen?

-Himoshi... Miroshi... etto...

-¿Duermes con alguien del cual ni siquiera recuerdas el nombre?- Preguntó una voz ya conocida por ambos, la chica tragó en seco mientras el chico comenzó un furioso rechinar de dientes.

-Mierda...- Poco a poco la chica giro la cabeza encontrándose con el oji-esmeralda.- ese es el alíen...- Se abraza a Sora.- ¡No dejes que me lleve!

-¡M-Me ahogas! -intentó decir el ya acosado Sora.  
-¡Eso! ¡Ahógalo como si no hubiera mañana! -Exclamó Hiroshi comenzando a reír como un maniático.

-Lo lamento- Dijo la chica soltando al pelirrojo, mientras que se levantaba y se dirigía a dar un gran y apretado abrazo para el chico peliverde.

-M-M-Mátame...-Dijo como pudo el chico mirando a Sora quién sonreía con malicia.

-No puede, tu madre lo hará pronto~ - Canturreo la oji verde para luego fijarse en el reloj de pared del chico.- ¡ES TARDE!

-Ahora me preocupa más que me estés abrazando...-Tosió con dificultad intentando soltarse

-¿Acaso no te gusta que te abrace?- Dijo con una sonrisa coqueta y mirando al chico.

-Eh… Etto...-Susurró rascándose el mentón con una sonrisa pervertida.

-Olvídalo- Dijo soltándolo y encaramándose en la ventana.- Ahora debo descubrir cómo llegar a Hokkaido~

-¿No te habías mudado aquí...?- Dijo en un susurro y con eje de tristeza.

-Sí, pero debo huir antes de que me manden al reformatorio...

-¡Yo también voy al maldito reformatorio y no voy a huir! O por lo menos no lo había pensado…

-¡Huyamos juntos...!

-Ehm... ¡Hola! Sigo aquí...-Dijo tosiendo el ignorado oji-azul.

-Lo sé, iba a decir los tres... a ti también te mandaran ¿no es cierto?- Dijo mirando al chico con una tierna sonrisa.

-Sí...Mátenme...Por favor~  
-¿Are? ¿No te habían enviado al Instituto Alíen?

-¿Alíen?- Dijo mirándolos a ambos muy confundida.

-El Instituto que por si no te habías dado cuenta, está en medio de todo este barrio...-Contestaron ambos al unísono con gotas corriéndoles por la sien.

-No, ni siquiera estoy segura de como llegue aquí... pero... un momento… ¡Kyaaaaaaaaaaa! ¡Una lagartija!- Dijo la chica mirando por la ventana y perdiendo el equilibrio.

-3...2...1...-Contaron ambos muertos de la risa.

-¡Auch!- Dijo la chica cayendo sentada en el piso.- que caballeros~ -Dijo aún en el piso con aura oscura rodeándola.

-¿Cierto que sí? -Preguntaron ambos sonriendo de lado.

-Babosos...- Musito la chica mientras se levantaba y salía por la ventana desapareciendo de la vista de ambos.

-¿Ya le pegaste la costumbre a tu novia? -Preguntó cabreado el mayor de ambos.

-si... un momento... ¡ELLA NO ES MI NOVIA!- Dijo el peli-verde mientras sentía como sus mejillas se sonrojaban.

-¿Entonces por qué estás rojo?~ -Preguntó con una sonrisa pícara el pelirrojo.

-Por qué... ¡mira tú pez dorado volvió!- Dijo el chico apuntando un lugar cualquiera, el pelirrojo volteo y este aprovecho de huir por la ventana.- ¡Adiós iluso!~~~

Así, el pequeño extraterrestre del planeta lejano llamado Alíen saltó hasta su casa dirigiéndose directamente a su habitación, aunque se podría decir que se esperó lo que vio: había encontrado a Shizuka a medio vestir. La chica miraba un punto fijo, estaba desorientada, después de todo estaba en un lugar que no conocía y para empeorarlo con tan solo una polera que con suerte le cubría lo necesario. Suspiro rendida y se dio media vuelta encontrándose con Hiroshi, ella lo miro sin decir nada...

-¡No me mates por favor! ¡Todavía tengo mucho por qué vivir! -Exclamó arrodillado y llorando a cascaditas.

-No te matare...- Dijo mientras se agachaba a su altura y lo miraba seria.

-Eh… Eh...-Trató de decir pero sin querer comenzó a mirar los buenos atributos que tenía la chica para su edad. -¿N-N-No?

-No... No sé por qué, pero... no me nacen las ganas de matarte...- Dijo sin darse cuenta de lo que el chico hacia y por inercia se fue acercando poco a poco a su rostro.

-¿S-Sí? -Preguntó nuevamente el chico cerrando sus ojos. Estaban a milímetros de besarse hasta que...

-¡SE LES HACE TARDE A AMB...os...-Exclamó un peli-verde entrando de golpe a la habitación encontrándose con la escena de ambos adolescentes.

-Si...- Susurro la chica también cerrando los ojos para el beso, cuando escucho la voz del mayor. Abrió los ojos sorprendida y sin darse cuenta movió su brazo en un golpe el cual le dio de lleno al chico en la cara.- ¡Lo siento!

-Yo… Yo no vi nada sigan en lo suyo~ -Dijo intentando salir, pero fue detenido por una mano en su camisa perteneciente a una mujer de castaños cabellos que ahora se encontraban flotando diabólicamente acompañados de una sádica sonrisa y unos muy poco tranquilizadores morados ojos.

-Mido...rikawa... ¡ARRUINASTE UN MOMENTO PERFECTO EN LA VIDA DE NUESTRO HIJO!

-¿Momento...? n-no... Estábamos haciendo nada- Dijo bastante nerviosa mientras miraba con miedo a la mujer.- Etto... ¡Hiroshi di algo! ¡O aquí habrá un asesinato!

-¡D-D-Dijiste que no te nacían las ganas de matarme! ¡¿Qu-Que quieres que les diga?! -Preguntó desesperado observando a su madre que comenzaba a ahorcar al oji-carbón contra la pared.

-¡No hablaba de que yo matare, hablo de tu madre! ¡Pero si sigues así si me nacerán!- Dijo la chica aún más desesperada y observando el pronto asesinato que ocurriría.

-Wow ¡Presenciaremos una muerte en primera fila...!- Exclamo una mujer de cabellos castaños, quien estaba detrás de ambos adultos, a su lado estaba un hombre de cabellera plateada observando todo con una gotita en la cabeza.

-¡Y TU SERAS EL PLATO PRINCIPAL YUKO! -Gritó la mujer lanzando lejos a su marido y apuntándoles a ambos con la motosierra.

-¡ESO LO VEREMOS!- Dijo la mujer lanzando a su marido junto con Midorikawa, mientas buscaba algo entre sus bolsillos.- mierda... ¡¿Mi navaja?! ¡SHIZUKA!- Grito enojada la mujer fijando la vista en su hija.- un momento... ¡¿QUE DEMONIOS HACES CASI DESNUDA?!

-Etto...- Dijo la peli-plateada temerosa, mientras se escondía detrás de Hiroshi

-¡Y-Yo no tuve nada que ver! -Exclamó el chico re escondiéndose detrás de la peli-plata.

-Miedoso...- Susurro la chica mientras lo miraba mal.- Pues... lo que paso es que no tenía pijama...

-¿Y la opción es dormir desnuda? al menos sé que dormiste sola... ¿verdad?- Dijo la mujer mirando a su amiga.

-Por supuesto que durmió sola~ -Dijo inocentemente la castaña mirando hacia su hijo con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Bien, tu padre tiene tu uniforme, ve y póntelo, ya es tarde...- No pudo continuar ya que la joven la interrumpió.

-Para dejarme en el reformatorio... lo sé...- Musito la chica bastante enojada mientras se ponía de pie, le arrebata de las manos el uniforme a su padre y se marcha del lugar.

-Tú uniforme, Mido, lanzado al patio trasero, ¿Bien?

-Bien...- Contestó el chico de mala gana.

-Neee... ya se les pasara~ ahora dime... ¿de qué conseguiste empleo?- Pregunto con malicia la mujer de cabellos rizados.

-De profesora de Historia en el reformatorio~ Digo, internado… -Dijo sonriendo ladina mirando a Shirou.

-Ya veo... un momento... ¡¿qué miras tanto?!- Dijo colocándose frente a su esposo.- Ve y recoge al tuyo...

-Ya vas mal interpretando todo, ¿No Nee-chan~? -Preguntó con una sonrisa inocente dándose media vuelta y yendo a buscar a su Mido.

-Esto no me agrada...- Dijo mirando mal a Naomi quien ya se iba.

Por otra parte Shizuka iba saliendo del baño con su uniforme ya puesto, pero tenía un pequeño problema…

-Demonios, esta falda está muy corta...- Murmuro mientras trataba de bajársela sin éxito.

Mientras tanto, saliendo de la habitación se encontraba Hiroshi arreglándose la corbata torpemente.

-No entiendo para que usamos uniforme en este encierro...-Refunfuñó el chico mirando hacia el suelo cuando sintió un leve golpe y dirigió su mirada a la chica o mejor dicho a la pequeña falda que esta usaba.- Oh...

-Estúpida falda- Dijo la chica aun tratando de acomodársela sin éxito.- ¿en qué momento me creció tanto el trasero?- Dijo para luego levantar la mirada y toparse con la del chico.- No escuchaste eso... ¿verdad?- Pregunto completamente roja.

-Me gustaría decir que no... Pero sí...-Susurró el chico observando el finito hilo de sangre que salía de su nariz.

-Pervertido...- Dijo la chica tomando un pañuelo y limpiándole aquel hilillo de sangre al chico.

-¡¿Po-Por qué haces esto?! -Dijo tomándole de la muñeca.

-No lo sé... fue por inercia...- Contesto bastante sonrojada.

-¡¿Llevamos un día viéndonos y ya estamos en esto?! -Preguntó incrédulo el chico.

-Lo lamento...- Dijo la chica cabizbaja - Es que... no sé qué me pasa, esto de haberme mudado me tienen mal...- Dijo entre sollozos.

-O-Oye...- Dijo tocándole el hombro para verle la cara. -¿Estás bien?

-No, no lo estoy... pero a nadie le importa como estoy, lo importante son los demás...- Susurro mientras unas cuantas lagrimas recorrían sus mejillas sonrosadas.

-Pe-Pero...No tienes que llorar…

-Tienes razón...- Dijo limpiándose las lágrimas, pero aun así unas rebeldes gotitas caían de sus ojos.

-Neee~ No llores Shizu-chan, no hay porque llorar...-Dijo limpiándole cuidadosamente las lágrimas con los dedos para después sonreír ampliamente. -Así está mejor~

-Muchas gracias...- Dijo la oji-verde, para luego sonreír y abrazarlo, al separarse la chica quedo muy cerca de su rostro y lo miro fijamente.

-Etto… Are...-Musitó antes de que por acto-reflejo le besara tiernamente, posando ambas manos en su cintura.

Shizuka se sorprendió un poco, pero luego cerró los ojos, rodeo el cuello del chico con sus brazos y correspondió gustosa al beso.

Poco a poco el beso se fue intensificando, el chico pidió permiso para adentrar su lengua a la cavidad bucal de la chica mientras ella le cedía el paso comenzando a una feroz danza.

Las lenguas de ambos se movían chocando la una con la otra provocando una lucha entre ellas, Shizuka tomo de la nuca a Hiroshi provocando que el beso se profundizara aún más.

Pasaron varios segundos hasta que ambos cortaron el beso ya que sus pulmones les exigían oxígeno…

Al separarse ambos bastante sonrojados se miraron, para luego dedicarle una tierna sonrisa al otro, de repente escucharon unos pasos que se dirigían hacia ellos, rápidamente se separaron y miraron hacia otro lado.

-¿Are? ¿Estaban aquí? -Preguntó Midorikawa mirándoles inocentemente.

-Sí, ya... ya nos íbamos- Dijo la oji-verde, para luego dirigirse a la salida principal de la casa.- Vamos al instituto ¿verdad?

-Sí… ¿Adónde más querían ir? - Preguntó el mayor acompañándolos.

-A... olvídelo...-Dijo Shizuka para luego subir al vehículo correspondiente de su padre, dejando a ambos solos.

-¿Y? ¿Ya la besaste? ¿O algo más? -Preguntó con una sonrisa pervertida el oji-carbón, el chico se sonrojó violentamente y se limitó a huir hasta su auto a toda velocidad.

-Neee ¿qué sucedió Midorikawa? ¿Ya se intentaron matar o algo?- Dijo Fubuki apareciendo detrás del peli-verde y observando confundido a ambos chicos.

-No… no creo que fuera eso... -Contestó con una sonrisa pícara.

-Sé... como interpretar esa sonrisa, con que no se entere Yuko está todo bien...- Dijo el Albino dirigiéndose a su auto.- Por cierto, las dos están en una discusión... una vez más...

-No creo que sea por gallinas... ¿Verdad?

-Etto...- El hombre sube rápidamente al auto sin contestar, mientras tanto detrás de Midorikawa aparecían las dos mujeres discutiendo.

-¡ERAN HERMOSAS! ¡HERMOSAS TE DIGO!

-¡¿ESO ES LO QUE CREES?!

-¡SI, ESO ES LO QUE CREO!

-¡PUES DEJARON DE SER HERMOSAS HACE BASTANTE TIEMPO!

-¡¿QUE HAS DICHO?!

-¡¿ACASO NO LO RECUERDAS?! WUAJAJAJAJAJAJJA

-La verdad es que no…

-Espérate... ¿Qué?

-Lo olvide, pero no soy la única que olvida cosas, que yo sepa tú tienes dos hijos... ¿no?

-Oh...y... ¡¿MASAKI?!

-Jajajaj lo olvidaste jajajajajajajaj- Dicho eso la mujer de ojos verdes corrió hacia su auto.

-Masaki... ehe... hijo, ¿Dónde estás? -susurró llorando en una esquinita la mujer cuando de pronto sintió que alguien le tocaba el hombro e involuntariamente le hizo una llave al supuesto desconocido.

-¡SU-SUELTAME! ¡DUELE, DUELE, DUELE, DUELEEEEEEEEE!

-¿Ma-Masaki? ¡Volviste! -exclamó abrazándolo con mucha fuerza. -¡Soy una buena madre!

-Pobre... como puede vivir con una madre así... por suerte yo si soy una buena madre... ¿Are? ¿Qué te sucede Shizuka?- Dijo Yuko mirando a su hija.

-Nada...

-A ti te sucede algo... te conozco

-¡Que no es nada dije!- Respondió de mala gana la chica, la mujer solo miro a su esposo preocupada quien solo se encogió de hombros, pero prefirió no decir nada más.

Mientras tanto, en el auto de los Midorikawa~

-¿Y bien? ¿Todos aquí? ¿Nadie se ha quedado... atrás? -preguntó la castaña mirando al infinito con una dramática lágrima recorría su mejilla derecha, todos sonreían nerviosamente con gotitas anime corriendo por sus nucas.

-Todos aquí, menos el primer beso de Hiroshi, ese se ha quedado en otro lado~ -dijo burlonamente Kariya mirando de reojo al que iba a su lado, quién le observaba con una cara que iba entre la sorpresa y la rabia.

-¿De qué hablas Masaki? -preguntó la mujer confundida, éste solo se limitó a suspirar.

-De nada, solamente ha sido una pequeña broma, ¿Cierto hermano? -preguntó con una sonrisa ladina, las típicas de Kariya.

-Cierto...-asintió el peli-verde a regaña dientes, por poco y matándolo con la mirada.

-Yo...no sé de qué hablan...-agregó el mayor, todos sonrieron nerviosamente ante lo dicho.

-Hablaremos de esto más tarde...Hiroshi-nii...-susurró el peli-cyan mirando a la ventana.

Y finalmente ambas familias se fueron rumbo al Instituto Raimon o como lo llamaban algunos reformatorio. Por el camino los jóvenes miraban por la ventana a un punto fijo, haciendo que ese comportamiento preocupara a sus madres; finalmente llegaron a su destino.

-Bien, hemos llegado- Dijo el albino con una de sus típicas sonrisas. -¿No dirás nada Shizuka?...

-Wiii~ por fin me abandonaran- Dijo con un tono burlón la peli-plateada para luego tomar rumbo hacia la entrada del establecimiento.

-¡Espera Shizuka!- Dijo la peli castaña, siguiendo a su hija, mientras el mayor solo seguía a ambas de una forma calmada.

-Mátennos~ -pidieron ambos hermanos abrazándose frente a sus padres- Miren, estamos abrazados como buenos hermanos...¡NO AQUI!

-Lo siento, ustedes váyanse acomodando y consulten sus habitaciones, se quedarán aquí les guste o no -dijo sonriendo ladina Naomi. -Además, ¿De qué se preocupan? Yo seré su profesora~

-¡MATENNOS RAPIDO! -gritaron ambos chicos saliendo corriendo.

Shizuka corrió a toda velocidad hasta que logro perder a sus padres.

-Jeje soy uni...- No pudo continuar ya que había chocado con alguien.

-¡oh lo siento!- Dijo una muchacha que tiene el cabello negro hasta la mitad de la espalda algo ondulado y sus ojos son castaños como los de Goenji.

-Nee~ no problem, yo estaba corriendo- Dijo Shizuka levantándose.

-Mi nombre es Miu Goenji, mucho gusto

-El gusto es mío, y yo soy Shizuka Fubuki

-Esta bien Shizuka, etto... me encontraba buscando mi habitación ¿me acompañas?

-Claro, vamos- Y así ambas chicas se fueron conversando de lo más alegres y buscando sus respectivas habitaciones.

-Uffff~ ¡Los perdimos! -exclamó victorioso el peli-cyan.

-Nunca nos siguieron Masaki...-dijo jadeando el peli-verde, mientras éste se desmayaba.- Pequeño y débil niño~

-¡¿A quién le dices así?! -preguntó levantándose de golpe, sin darse cuenta de que había chocado con una chica de laceo cabello rosa hasta la cintura unos hermosos ojos color cielo, tez blanca y algo bajita para su edad. -O-OE! ¡Ten más cuidado por donde andas!

-..Pe-Perdón...-se disculpó cabizbaja ella, el mayor suspiró y le miró.  
-También podrías ser un poco más gentil, ¿No crees? -le preguntó su hermano con la ceja arqueada, éste hizo una mueca.

-Da igual...-dijo caminando despreocupadamente con las manos en la nuca, siendo seguido por el peli-verde.

-¿Vienes? -preguntó él.

-¡Claro! -asintió sonriendo la chica.

Ambas chicas caminaban por los corredores tratando de encontrar el listado en donde estaban publicadas sus respectivas habitaciones.

-Más que un instituto esto parece un laberinto- Dijo la cabello rizado.

-Sí, ¿dónde se encontrara el listado...?- Pregunto Miu mirando para todos lados.

-Se encuentra junto a la oficina del director- Dijo una voz a sus espaldas, ambas voltearon y pudieron ver a un chico de ojos rojos, cabello atado en una coleta y con rastas.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- Pregunto la chica pelinegra.

-Es lo más lógico...- Respondió el chico.

-A todo esto... ¿cómo te llamas?- Pregunto Shizuka.

-Mi nombre es Sakyo Kido

-Yo soy Miu Goenji

-Y yo Shizuka Fubuki... y bien, entonces vamos a ese lugar- Y así los 3 chicos se fueron a la oficina del director.

-¡Estamos perdidos! ¡Perdidos! ¡Peeeerdidoooos~! -exclamó girando en círculos Hiroshi.

-No, la oficina del director está enfrente de nosotros -dijo bufando Kariya, lo que hizo que el chico se cayera.

-¿Y esos ánimos? -preguntó tímidamente Yuzuki.- Va-Vamos chicos...Es nuestro primer día...

-Lamentable, ¿No? -preguntaron ambos cayendo pesadamente al suelo.

-Neee~ ¿seguro que vamos en el camino correcto?- Pregunto la peli plateada al chico de rastas.

-Sí, ahí está la oficina-

-¡Wiiii~! ¡al fin!- La chica corre desesperadamente hacia el lugar, sin fijarse en nada.

-¡Cuidado Shizuka vas a...- Exclamo Miu, pero no pudo terminar ya que vio a la joven Fubuki tropezar con la pierna de un chico que estaba tirado en el piso y eso produjo que cayera sobre Masaki en una pose bastante comprometedora.

-...Se podría saber... ¡¿QUÉ CARAJO HACES SOBRE MASAKI?! -gritó celoso el peli-verde al verlos a ambos así, la sangre le hervía como nunca antes.

-¡Aterrizar en el piso! ¡¿Que no ves?!- Grito furiosa Shizuka, mientras se levantaba y se ponía frente al chico.

-¡ATERRIZAR SOBRE MASAKI NO ES ATERRIZAR SOBRE EL PISO!

-¡PERO ES MUCHO MAS SUAVE QUE ATERRIZAR EN EL PISO!

-¡¿QUE QUIERES DECIR?!

-¡QUE PREFIERO MIL VECES ATERRIZAR EN ÉL QUE EN EL PISO!

-¡MENTIROSA!

-¡ESTA BIEN, DISCÚLPAME, A LA PRÓXIMA ME ASEGURO DE CAER SOBRE TI!

-¡DEBERÍAS!

-¿eh?- Todos miraron bastante sorprendidos al chico.

-A-Am...Digo... ¡DEJAME EN PAZ!

-Primer día de clases y ya peleando con tu novia- Dijo Sora quien venía recién llegando junto a una chica que tiene el cabello largo y escalonado en capas hasta la mitad de la espalda y es rubia, de 1.60 de estatura y piel blanca, tiene los ojos rojos.

-¿Que se supone que haces tú aquí? -preguntó volteándose con un tic en el ojo.

-¿Qué crees que hago aquí?- Dijo el pelirrojo con una sonrisa de lado.

-Quedarte encerrado 10 meses junto con todos nosotros~ -se burló el menor.

-Sí, exactamente eso hago... por desgracia

-Hahahaha~ ¡Pequeño iluso!

-Pff' que inmaduros- Dijo Shizuka para luego dirigirse a ver la lista de las habitaciones, al verla quedo paralizada.

-¿Qué te sucede enana? -preguntó el chico acercándose a donde ella estaba, le miró e hizo una mueca, volviéndose a la lista de habitaciones, quedando igual que la peli-plata. -E-Esto es broma… ¿Verdad?

-Ojala...- La chica ignoro lo que Hiroshi dijo, solamente miraba la lista petrificada.- ¡No dormiré contigo otra vez!

-¡Mátame! -exclamó colgándose del cuello de Kariya. -¡Rápido e indoloro!

-Yo me ofrezco- Dijo Shizuka con una tierna sonrisa.

-Silencio, apuesto que tú has sido la que suplicó porque nos pusieran juntos. -reclamó levantándole la voz.

-Claro~ lo hice porque adivine de que tu existías- Respondió levantándole aún más la voz.

-Porque adoras mi existencia. -contraatacó haciendo una mueca.

-¡no seas idiota! no me interesa tú existencia- Dijo muy enfadada.

-Eso no fue lo que dijiste en la mañana~ -sonrió ladino hasta darse cuenta de la presencia de los demás.

-¿De qué hablan?- Dijo Sora bastante sorprendido y a la vez con una sonrisa pícara al igual que Masaki.

-Nosotros de nada, ya nos vamos, ¿verdad? -preguntó Shizuka lanzándole una mirada asesina al chico.

-Esos dos están enamorados, es obvio...-comentaron los demás con gotitas en la cabeza yéndose al lado contrario de donde antes el par se había ido.  
-Y esto es perfecto para comenzar mi plan..-pensó Kariya con una sonrisa malvada siguiendo a los demás.

Por otra parte ambos chicos se marcharon hacia un lugar bastante apartado del instituto, ahí estaban los dos sin decir nada, había un silencio bastante incómodo.

-Etto… deberías dejar de hablar sobre lo de la mañana- Dijo la peli-plata cabizbaja.

-Y tú deberías dejar de molestarme. -dijo el peli-verde mirando hacia otro lado.

-¿Te molesta mi presencia?- Dijo la chica con un tono triste.

-¿Tanto como a ti la mía? -preguntó él suspirando.

-No me molesta tu presencia- Dijo ella en un susurro.

-Pues eso no fue lo que dijiste hace cinco minutos. -susurró mirándole fríamente.

-Es que me sacas de quicio- Dijo devolviéndole la mirada.

-Bah… -suspiró pesadamente. -¿Paz?

-Está bien, después de todo tendremos que compartir habitación- Dijo ofreciéndole la mano para estrecharla y dedicándole una tierna sonrisa.

-Sí, lo sé. -bufó para después estrecharle la mano y mostrarle una sonrisa.

-Sabes, quiero hacer algo que te fastidie- Dijo entre risillas la chica.

-¿Qué cosa? -preguntó con una sonrisa burlona.

-Esto- Dijo para luego besarle y salir corriendo mientras reía divertida.

-Oh...-susurró recorriendo con la mirada el camino por donde se había ido. Sus mejillas se tiñeron de un color rosa profundo y sin darse cuenta sonrió yéndose por el lado contrario al que había tomado ella.

* * *

**Ambas: ¡Dejen REVIEW y COMIDA! **


End file.
